


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Best Friends Lee Donghae & Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Denial of Feelings, Donghae-centric, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eunhyuk-centric, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Human Donghae, Human Yesung, Hunter Yesung, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, Multi, Werewolf Eunhyuk, Work In Progress, Yesung-centric, everybody can see it, everyone can see it, frenemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "I never thought that a hunter would ever take a bullet for you.""Well there's a first time for everything."
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae & Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**4:31 PM**

"Are you two going to tonight's party?"

Hyukjae looks up from where his head is placed on Donghae's lap to look up at Jungsoo."No we aren't,why?"He replied and the older just shrugged."Just asking."He said.

It was as Hyukjae was rolling his eyes that he realized that Jongwoon had been standing in the doorway,listening in on their conversation with a confused expression.


End file.
